Harry Potter and the New Alliance
by LilyandJamesforever
Summary: Yet another HPLOTR crossover. Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Harry is still depressed over Sirius’s death. Who is the DADA teacher? Who is this mysterious Strider and what connection does he have with Sirius? And why is Dra
1. the Beginning

_**Harry Potter and the new Alliance**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. (Bows) I do not make any money with the story, it is written only for your and my enjoyment.

Summery: Yet another HP/LOTR crossover. Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Harry is still depressed over Sirius's death. Who is the DADA teacher? Who is this mysterious Strider and what connection does he have with Sirius? And why is Draco Malfoy acting so strange? WARNING OOTP SPOILERS! (If you have not read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix you will not understand the story)

A/N Sorry to all my faithfulll fans. I delated this fic in order merge the first two chapters into one. I hope you like it. Please tell me wht you thought

I edited my fic with the help of my two wonderful Beta readers **_Braellyr and my mom._** I could not have done it without you guys. THANK YOU!

The first two chapters are dedicated to them.

Chapter1

Harry Potter was tossing around in his bed restlessly. Outside the sky was turning ruby red. Harry raised himself from the bed with a groan. He could not understand how he had gotten so lazy, but after the death of his godfather, Sirius, nothing really mattered anymore.

Sirius's death it still hurt to think about it. Sirius had been one of the few persons who did not see him as the saver of the world, or the attention seeking brat. No, to Sirius he had only been Harry. And now he was gone. Harry looked at the sky, where stars were now glittering. Harry soon found the star he was looking for, Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. A little voice inside him told him it was his fault Sirius died. If only he had listened to Hermione, Sirius might still be alive. Harry gripped his head. He wished he could make the voice stop, stop dreaming about Cedric, stop seeing Sirius fall behind the veil, knowing he would never return.

Harry was pulled from his miserable thoughts as at that exact moment the doorbell rang. A moment later he could hear the door open and two voices speaking. One belonged to Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt; the other voice was a male voice he had never heard before.

Harry, now curious, slipped out of the room. Quietly, he slipped into the cupboard under the stairs. From there he could easily make out Petunia and the man who had spoken before. From the uniform he guessed that it was a policeman. To his surprise the man was holding someone in his grip, and that someone was Dudley, his fat bullying cousin. _"What did Dudley do to get him in trouble with the police_?" Harry mused. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he did not notice that the policeman showed Dudley inside. The high pitched voice of his aunt woke him out of his trance

"It can't be. You must be mistaken. Dudley can't be a hooligan; he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Harry fought hard to contain a snort. How naive could Petunia be? The policeman did not seem convinced by Aunt Petunia's behavior either.

"We caught him vandalizing cars, smoking, and throwing stones at people in the park."

Petunia looked shocked. When she opened her mouth no sound came out. Finally she managed to regain her speech.

"Thank you, officer, I will deal with him" she said, still in that high pitched voice, but to Harry it seemed as if there was also another emotion anger. He had never seen Aunt Petunia angry at Dudley. Normally she let all her frustrations out on Harry. Still confused by what he had seen, he silently sneaked back to his room. From downstairs he could hear Aunt Petunia shouting at Dudley.

When Harry went downstairs to breakfast next morning, he got an even bigger surprise Dudley was not occupying his usual seat at the Dursleys breakfast table**. Dudley** **missing a meal!** What would happen next_ **Snape washing his hair?**_

"Where is Dudley?" he asked.

Aunt Petunia wrinkled her nose, as if detecting a foul smell, and bit her lip, as always when Harry dared to ask a question. Uncle Vernon's face turned and ugly shade of red. Finally she spoke "He is repairing the damage he has done." Aunt Petunia suddenly realized how much information she had given "Stop asking and eat your breakfast," she snapped.

Harry decided that it was better not to press the matter, so he turned his attention back to the food.

Out of the blue an owl landed at the table. Uncle Vernon face grew an even nastier shade of red. He looked like a balloon about to explode, yet he did not dare touch Harry, since it would get the attention of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry removed the letter from the owl's leg and quickly asked to go to his room, which he was granted.

Once up in his room he swiftly opened the letter.

It read:

OWL results:

O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds expectations  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D – Dreadful

Potions O  
Care of magical creatures E  
Charms E  
Transfiguration E  
Herbology A  
History of Magic P  
Astronomy A  
Divination P  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Harry felt very pleased with himself as he read the results. He had expected to fail Potions. Harry could almost imagine the face that Snape would make when he would continue to show up in his class.

There was something else in this letter, but Harry decided to check it out later. The rest of the day he spend reading "_Quidditch through the Ages_" and doing the rest of his homework. Harry yarned deeply, glancing at his watch. It was already 11pm.

He took his glasses off and crawled into bed. He would read the rest of the letter tomorrow, he decided before falling asleep

The next day Harry awoke unusually early. Since he was not able to get back to sleep, he decided to get downstairs to make himself some breakfast. No, The Dursley family was not awake yet. Except for the occasional snoring of his cousin Dudley, there was no sound in the house, leaving a rare silence.

In almost no time he had prepared himself some eggs, bacon, toast, and tea. Not wanting to encounter any of the Dursleys once they woke up, he took his plate to his room and locked the door. Two minutes later Harry could hear footsteps downstairs.

When Harry had finished his food, he continued to read his Hogwarts letter. Like every year it contained the booklist for Hogwarts, though that was not all. When he opened the letter a small piece of parchment and a small object that looked like an amulet fell out with the booklist. Harry carefully took the amulet in his hand. It glimmered in the early morning sun, which was shining though his window. The amulet was covered with runes Harry could not read. Hoping to find am explanation, he opened the letter that was sent with the medallion.

_Dear Harry,_

_The amulet you are holding in your hand has a great magical power. It was made by elves, wise and immortal beings. It will glow blue when danger is near. I will explain everything, once you are back in the headquarters. _

_Once again I wish to apologize for the mistakes I made. I know it is hard to lose someone dear to you, but you have to continue fighting. Now, those words may seem absurd, but later you_ will understand.

_Albus Dumbledore_

Once again Harry felt his temper boiling. Why did Dumbledore still leave him in the dark, after what happened with Sirius? A little voice inside him objected. It had not been entirely Dumbledore's faultIf he had studied Occlumency, this might never have happened. Torn between anger and curiosity, his curiosity prevailed, and he decided to send a letter to Hermione. Maybe she would know what those mysterious runes meant.

Hedwig hooted softly when Harry put the letter on her leg. A minute later she took off through the open window. Harry looked after her, until she appeared to be only a small spot on the horizon.

He spent the rest of the day in his room, reading the books that Hermione had sent himwhich included _Occlumency for beginners_ and _A Guide to Wandless Magic_

When Harry went down for dinner, the Dursleys were already sitting at the table. Wordlessly Harry sat down.

Without warning the amulet started to glow blue. Hastily, Harry tried to run upstairs to get his wand, in case he needed to defend himself, but Uncle Vernon was blocking his way.

"What is this thing?" he snarled. "Were did you get it?" Uncle Vernon's voice got louder spit flying everywhere. Harry backed away a few steps "STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WE DO WITH CRIMINALS LIKE YOU I'LL…………"

He never managed to finish his sentence. With an ear**-**shattering bang the door was blasted out of its frame. In the darkness outside Harry could make out seven figures. He did not know what to do. Without a wand he was helpless.

All of a sudden there was a "pop." Aurors appeared everywhere in the room. After a short time most of the Death Eaters were either stunned or had decided to flee. Still shocked, Harry turned to the Aurors.

A familiar voice spoke. "We can't stay here Harry Let's go." It was Kingsley Shacklebolt "But…" **'**Harry started.

"No time for it now" Kingsley retorted. **"**I will explain once we are on our brooms."

"I just wanted to know how you knew I would be attacked. And why Dumbledore left me in the dark again" Harry snapped back angrily

Another familiar voice, Remus Lupin, spoke. "Dumbledore…." He paused, then said, "It is just too dangerous to send information in these dark times But don't worry You will find out soon enough"

Harry though still unsatisfied with Remus's answer, did not protest and went up the stairs to gather his stuff for his journey.

It did not take long, and soon they were once again soaring toward Number 12 Gimmauld Place Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors** Review: What do you think of my story? Please **_R/R _ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE.** Flames are used to burn my semester grades.

I apologize to all my readers, if the fic is not as good as they thought, this is the first fic I have ever written. Furthermore English is not my first language. I am originally from Germany. So please don't be so hard on me (ducks from flying vegetables).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven long years had past since the defeat of Sauron. Much had happened in this time. It was the dawn of a new age, much had been destroyed by the forces of Mordor. The reconstructions were long and laborious. Due to the generous help of The Elves of Eryn Lasgalen and the Dwarven smiths of Erebor Minas Tirith was returned to its former splendor.

Everything was quiet in the white city of Minas Tirith. The storm had driven everyone inside and the normally busy street was quiet and empty. The wind was howling loudly and rain was beating against the windows.

In the Throne Room King Elessar (Aragorn, Strider, Estel, Elfstone … and Faramir, Steward of Gondor were playing a game of chess.

After the crowning of Elessar, the Fellowship had broken apart and everyone had gone their separate ways. Legolas and Gimli had visited Fangorn and the, Glittering Caves. The Hobbits had returned to the Shire. Frodo had rebuild Bag End where he now lived with Sam and Rosie and her four children, Elanor, Frodo lad, Rose, and Merry, the youngest who was barely a year old. Merry ( the older) and Pippin had settled down as well. Merry was now master of Buckland, where as Pippin had taken over the role as a Thain. Everything was back to normal. Gandalf was traveling around as he always did. And a before mentioned ranger was married to the most beautiful elleth since Luthien Tinuviel.

Now the Fellowship had reunited once again to celebrate the birth of Eldarion, Son of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, crown Prince of Gondor and Anor

Aragorn stared thoughtfully at the chessboard. Faramir was quite an opponent. Carefully he moved his queen two paces forward.

The rest of the Fellowship were either watching the game or in the Hobbit's case smoking a pipe.

Faramir's queen had just defeated one of Aragorn's knights and he was now about to put Aragorn checkmate.

"Be careful my Lord," he teased, mirth sparkling in his gray eyes "or you will loose, for the fourth time in a row I might add. "

"I am well aware of this fact" Aragorn growled, but Faramir just laughed

Suddenly the door to the throne room opened and a messenger entered. Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed in mock defeat.

"Eru forbid that the King ever has too much leisure time."

Everyone laughed. Even the messenger could not suppress a smile, but the laughter died on his lips as he remembered the message he was assigned to deliver. He bowed low before his king.

"My Lord the Mithrandir has just arrived in Minas Tireth and wishes to talk to you. He said that it was very urgent and that it can not possibly wait until tomorrow"

With a wink of his hand Aragorn dismissed the messenger. Nervously he started pacing up and down the room. His face showed deep concern. Mithrandir had not sounded this urged since the War of The Ring. What could be so urgent that it could not wait until tomorrow?

Gandalf looked like always. He wore a white cloak and a white hat, shielding his eyes. He leaned heavily on his staff, giving him the deceiving appearance of an old man. But something has changed. The istari looked weary, like a man carrying a burden to great for him.

The relaxed atmosphere that had filled the room was now replaced with an almost tangible tenseness. Nobody spoke. Legolas was the first to break the silence.

"Mae Govannen Mithrandir. What news is that you bring that trouble you so?

"Mae Govannen Legolas Thranduilion" Gandalf answered. "Alas news I bring are grave indeed."

All eyes of the Fellowship were now on Gandalf.

"A few month's ago I started having visions I could not explain; only later did I find out that these visions showed the future. There I was contacted by Albus Dumbledore. He is the leader of a school for witches and wizards"

"Like you" Pippin piped in.

"No Master Pippin" Gandalf said, "they are very different from the istari, but first let me finish my story please. I will explain later."

Much of what we know does no longer exist. Most of the forests have been cut down. The races of the Second Born inhabit the Earth. Dwarves, elves and Hobbits are but fairy tails to them. Gandalf continued "It seams that our story has not been forgotten by those that follow us."Someone called J.R.R Tolkien has re written the Red Book of West March. Most people believe that our world is just a fantasy, sprung form the mind of a linguistic genius. Albus Dumbledore is one of the view people that know the truth about Middle Earth. To make Long matters short; He has called up on us for help, for a new Dark Lord has risen and I threatening to destroy the race of the Second Born.

Everyone was silent for a minute, remembering Sauron and the damage he had cause to Middle Earth. Pippin closed his eyes in as the memories came rushing back. For a moment he saw Denethor with the palantir in his hand, his eyes shining with madness and despair. He remembered the day he had stood on the wall with Beregond. The cries of the Nazgul hanging in the air, making even the bravest soldiers quiver with fear. He had grown much during the time of the ring, not only physically but also in wisdom. In his childhood he had always believed battles to be glorious. Adventures seamed so easy and you were always finished in time for dinner. Yet there was nothing glorious about death. Adventures were not always what you expected form them. Life was not so easy that it could be characterized into black and white.

When Gandalf continued to talk Pippin's mind snapped back to the present.

"I have offered my assistance top fight on Dumbledore's side. Now I came to you, for I can not do the task on my own. The bonds of friendship are stronger than any magic. What say you!

The whole room was so quiet that you could hear a needle fall. Aragorn was the first to speak.

"I will go with you Mithrandir. I have been caged in this castle for far too long. It is time for Strider to make reappearance.

Legolas and Gimli stood up and walked over to Mithrandir. Frodo looked around the room apprehensively. His face was a mixture of fear and weariness. It was clear to everyone what a great sacrifice this quest would mean to the Hobbits, Frodo and Sam in particular.

"I apologize, Frodo." Gandalf said "It will not be like it was before," he said. "Your task will be to offer guidance and counseling to Harry, who has suffered nearly as much as you have."

"Well Mr. Frodo" Sam said," It seams that the time for rest has not yet come. If you choose to go Mr. Frodo, I will follow; I wouldn't let you go alone.

"I know Sam. And I could not wish for a better companion than you."

Than it is decided, we will leave tomorrow at dawn. Now it is time to rest. Everyone stood up and went to bed. There was no one in the Fellowship that did not feel apprehensive. What would wait them? What dangers would they face? The moon stood bright on the nigh sky, bathing the city in a silvery light.

A/N LillyandJamesForever here. I just wanted to thank you for all the kind comments you left me. Please continue to do . I do not mind CC at all, just don't insult me. I know you would never do that.

Anyway the asterixes are marking the passage that I took form another fic. With permission of cause. It comes form the story "Scars of the Future" by BraellyraLeatherleaf. Please check the story out. You will not be disappointed.


End file.
